Kurt Comes Home
by KlaineJunkie
Summary: Kurt has left for NY and Blaine's feeling a little abandoned until Kurt returns for his first visit back to Lima.


**Kurt Comes Home**  
NC-17

"So, we need to add the sodium to the mix to get the-" Tina says, "Blaine? Blaine!"  
Blaine jumps, "yah! Add the nitric acid!" Tina starts to laugh. Blaine, sitting at the chemistry table, melts into his arms and puts his head down on the desk. "We just have to get through this lab and you can go see him," Tina says in an attempt to cheer him up. Even glee club couldn't make him feel better. No song could really make him happy at this point. So, being in chemistry was akin to torture.  
"I just want to leave! This day needs to be over! How are you not as crazy as me, isn't Mike coming home today too?"

"He actually came home last night and surprised me!"  
"Aw, that's so sweet. Was it everything you wanted it to be, to see him again?"  
"Oh YES!" They laugh loudly and then realize that the class started to pay attention to them for a brief moment, which only made them laugh more.  
"Blaine! Tina! Are you working?" says Mr. Farris, the infamously mean chemistry teacher.  
"Yes!" Blaine quickly responds. Mr. Farris gives him a weak smile.  
"So, what did you and Mike do last night?" Blaine says continuing his conversation with Tina.  
"Mr. Anderson! Please come to my desk." Mr. Farris says in a stern enough voice that the class once again eyes Blaine and Tina. They go slightly pale and Blaine slowly stands out of his chair and walks towards Mr. Farris' desk. When he approaches, Mr. Farris doesn't make eye contact with plain and nonchalantly hands him a small pink piece of paper. Blaine instantly knew what this paper said. Blaine could not win in a fight with Mr. Farris, so without protesting he takes the pink slip and reads it only to confirm his fear. "Detention" was typed across the top and his name written in scribbles. Detention was an extra hour after school which means he was an extra hour away from Kurt. He walks slowly back to his seat finding Tina finishing their experiment. Blaine puts his head on the desk again briefly before beginning to work with Tina mostly just to have something else to think about.

After class he texts Kurt to tell him the bad news. He wants to put his head into his locker and scream, but besides the obvious problems with doing that in public, a picture catches his eye. It is of he and Kurt, with Blaine's head resting on Kurt's right shoulder. The picture made him smile because he knew that he would see Kurt that day and he could survive the hour because Kurt would be waiting for him when he was done serving his time.

Blaine anxiously tapped his leg throughout detention. When the bell rang he was free, this certainly was no way to spend a Friday - let alone THIS Friday! He burst throw the front doors of McKinley surveying the parking lot to see Kurt's car. And there he was. Leaning against his car with a little pink box in his hand. Their eyes met and everything paused for a second. Blaine let out a sigh when he saw Kurt, Kurt did the same. Blaine rushed from the front of the steps. Kurt wrapped him in his arms and he realized what he was missing for last three months. Without come out of the embrace Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and smiled so brightly matching Kurt's and they both laughed at little because they haven't been so happy in awhile. Then they kissed. A deep, passionate, living saving kiss. Their tongues searched each other's mouths, rediscovering all the nuances they once knew so well. When they pulled out of the kiss and looked at each other, but then they remembered their surroundings. They had never kissed this passionately in this mug public before. Realizing no one was around they both breathed a sigh of relief and hugged again.  
"So, what did you bring me?" Blaine said,

"Hmm, well, since I had the time because you were misbehaving I chem, I brought you a cupcake from our favorite bakery, the one next to the Lima Bean."  
Blaine beamed at his always considerate and unbelievable boyfriend. Kurt smiled back. Kurt gave Blaine a little spank and smirked and said, "get in the car. I have more plans for us!" Kurt turned and opened the door with a flourish and Blaine smiled and sat down. Kurt shuffled to the driver side. Blaine could not stop smiling. Kurt got into the car and placed the pink box next to his cupcake box behind Blaine's chair. He caught Blaine eyeing his every move. Kurt slouched back into is chair and looked at his boyfriend and Blaine did the same. Blaine raised his hand to Kurt's face. Kurt leaned into the touch. "I missed you so much," Blaine murmured, unsure if he wants to tell his boyfriend how lonely he has been.

As they drove away along Blaine began to feel tension, anxiety, and his ever-present loneliness melt away from his body. He couldn't help but smile. A full on mega watt smile, but he tried to hide his face because he felt slightly embarrassed he couldn't stop smiling. Kurt looked over and smiled when he saw Blaine's face lookin out the window. Without saying anything he took his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it. Blaine turned his head and saw Kurt staring down at the Ohio road. Blaine missed how his boyfriend knew what he needed without having to ask.

They drove to Kurt's house. Burt an Carol were in Washington DC, they would be returning the next day. Kurt had come home a day earlier then he needed to in order to have time with Blaine. Finn was not coming home from training for another week. Kurt also made time with Rachel in order to keep to drama to a minimum before his return.

When they pulled up to the house Kurt quickly ran out of the car and scurried to the other side to open the door for Blaine. He offered his hand to help Blaine out of the car. As he stood up Kurt pressed him against the back door and kissed him deeply. Blaine was caught of guard, but when he got his bearings he liked where he found himself and wrapped his free arm around Kurt and pulled him closer. Suddenly, Kurt pulled back and still holding Blaine hand rushed into the house.

Kurt pressed Blaine against the front door. They were very quick to start removing clothing once in the safety of the house. By the front door is was the adorable winter pea coats they both had to have. Up the stairs it was Kurt's buttoned vest and Blaine's bowtie and cardigan. By the time they made it to Kurt's room they were down to unbuttoned pants. Blaine pushed Kirt into his bedroom door and started to slide his hand into his boyfriend's waistband as he opene to door with his other hand. Kurt pushed him back a little and gestured towards the room which was covered in Eco-friendly flame less candles and and a bouquet of roses in a tall vase on the bedside table. The light was low and the read curtains were drawn, giving the room a warm glow, but hiding the outside light and world. It was more than Blaine was expecting.  
"When did u have time to do all of this?" he asked Kurt with a shy smile.  
"Well when I found out that my delinquent boyfriend was going to be in detention, I figured I had some time."  
"You like it when I rebel sometimes"  
"Yes! But not when we have plans," Kurt replied with a growing smile, "and boy do I have plans."

Kurt was still standing in the door way and Blaine had already entered the room to see the romantic decor. Kurt sauntered over to his boyfriend, his eyes becoming dark. He grabbed his boyfriend by the waist. He looked into Blaine's eyes, and put his hand into his immaculate hair. Kurt planted a sweet, soft kiss on Blaine's lips and slowly walked him to the edge the bed. Blaine felt his knees begin to bend and Kurt pushed him flat on the bed. Blaine slid his hand

down the back of Kurt's pants, finding the swell of his ass. The familiar territory felt new and exciting. They were rediscovering each others bodies. Kurt kissed, nipped, and sucked at Blaine's neck. He left an impressive hickey on the spot between his shoulder and his neck, a spot Kurt marked often because Blaine's clothes always covered it.

Blaine could feel Kurt's erection pressed into his hip. His hand continued to explore Kurt's backside with his other hand holding his shoulder. They got wrapped up in a long kiss, fingers and hands exploring. Kurt quickly stood up and Blaine wiggled back toward the pillows. Kurt removed his pants, but not his tight fitting black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Blaine's eye went directly to Kurt's long and prominent cock, trapped underneath the cotton, a wet spot growing near the head. Blaine subconsciously licked his lips, but very knowingly gave Kurt a naughty, needy look. Kurt bent over the edge of the bed and Blaine watched all of his muscles tense and move as Kurt crawled towards him. Kurt hovered over Blaine, increasing both of their need for each other and need for contact. Kurt sat back slightly and ran his hands across his Blaine's stomach, sliding his fingers between the hairs that made up his happy trail. Blaine arched up into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed. Kurt puts his hands on Blaine's hips and slides down to push off his pants. Blaine moved his hips to help. Kurt loved the view of his boyfriend laid out underneath him, especially in his room, on his bed.


End file.
